


Victorious Breath

by Cantique



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Filled Prompt, Light Spanking, No Condom, Oneshot, Smut, Yoga pants, orgasms all around, patreon request, thick girl appreciation, thick thighs save lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantique/pseuds/Cantique
Summary: "And into the child pose," she instructs. Hanzo's gaze flickers from person to person, watching how they all go about swapping poses. Some, such as Hana, are a little more agile than others. But Hanzo's eyes drift to Mei and stay there.He's never noticed her legs before.--Hanzo is talked into attending the Watchpoint Yoga workshop. Mei is the instructor. She's in Yoga pants. I don't think I gotta tell you where this goes. Absolutely 100% pornographic.Check tags for content.Custom fanfiction request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Absolute sex here. Ejaculation without condom, light spanking, lots of (positive) talk about bodies.  
> Please consider this a love letter from one thicc girl to my other thicc girls. We can get it and don't you forget it. <3

Hanzo realises more and more, day by day, that his brother hasn't actually changed as much as it would otherwise seem. Genji may be calmer, more reasonable and even serene at times, yes. But parts of the younger Shimada brother are still wholly in tact despite what he's been through.

For one, Genji has always had a loyalty to his older brother, something that remains despite everything. He's also always been blessed with an intuition -- an empathetic sense. In their youth, Hanzo would spend weeks at a time studying the enemy, trying to find their mental weaknesses and pull their psyche apart. Not Genji. Genji could meet with just about anyone and would be able to accurately ascertain their softest points within minutes. Hanzo had always envied this about his brother. He always saw through people's public faces and was always appealing to their emotions in a way Hanzo never could. He'd often compare Genji to a puppy to make himself feel better about his own shortcoming -- something Genji didn't mind because, of course, he was able to understand entirely _why_ Hanzo felt that way.

Genji was also always curious, wanting to try new things, not caring for the traditions and protocols of the clan. Where Hanzo would be content entertaining their associates with what was expected (sake, women, and reserved bravado,) Genji would entertain whatever guests he may have in... ways that Hanzo was uncomfortable even thinking about. Karaoke bars, themed nightclubs, arcades...

Recently, though, these traits have been manifesting themselves in Genji's attempts to 'help' his brother. Although resistant at first, Hanzo came around after enough persistence and coercing from the others. First it was meditation with Genji's new spiritual guide, and although Hanzo thought the idea of an Omnic leading such an introspective practice was absurd at first, he eventually began to feel the benefits. It helped somewhat. Following an outburst of anger at the cowboy (which manifested itself in a fist-fight,) Genji encouraged Hanzo to speak to the team's doctor. Although she was quite kind, Hanzo refused her offers of therapy. He isn't that damaged, despite what the cowboy had said to him. How could people from such a different culture understand the nuances of his past?

Still, though, whatever he's been doing hasn't been enough. He hasn't been sleeping. He's more fatigued than usual and he can't stop thinking about the things that have been hounding him ever since... the events with Genji transpired. It's weighing on him, and Genji has been able to tell. It also wouldn't kill him to have something else in common with Genji, something that doesn't involve their pasts. Hanzo, admittedly, stopped attempting to find that something in common after trying to tolerate one of Genji's cartoon movies with him and Hana.

So, at the insistence of his brother and the Doctor, Hanzo is lingering outside the second of the three gyms on the Watchpoint, the one with mostly open floor. It's the one they use to meditate in if it's raining outside. He is dressed in his more practical fitness wear, a singlet and some sensible knee-length shorts -- a gift from Dr Ziegler for Christmas. He appreciated the gesture, but Hanzo still does not like her very much. He worries that her and Genji...

He shakes his head as she rounds the corner, as though she knows that he's been thinking of her, despite her smile. "Hanzo!" She all but cheers, surprise in her voice. "You decided to join us!"

He gives a grunt of acknowledgement, noticing she has a foam mat rolled up underneath each arm. "Where is Genji?" He asks.

"Oh," she pauses, offering him one of the rolled mats. "He won't be joining us today. He's accompanying Zenyatta to--"

"Zenyatta?" He repeats, frowning, not accepting the mat just yet. "Is he not the instructor?"

Mercy shakes her head. "Surprisingly, no." She eventually settles to shove the mat forward, forcing Hanzo to take it. "As much as he enjoys the practice, he is yet to be qualified."

A little bewildered by the revelation, Hanzo follows Mercy into the room, more curious than willing to argue. Inside he sees a few others -- Reinhardt is already sitting on his own mat, much to Hanzo's surprise. Lena and Hana are chatting to each other from their own mats, and Mei... is standing up the front, facing everyone else. Surely she can't be...

"Is that everybody?" She asks Angela as the Dr unrolls her mat, Hanzo following suit. The two stand to the back, behind the others, and Angela gives an affirmative nod. "Alright, then. Let's all take the lotus pose." She reaches back, taking a remote control in her hand and pressing a button to start the peaceful music before discarding it. "Let's begin with some breathing..."

This entire scenario is utterly bizarre to Hanzo, who had expected the class to be taught by Zenyatta, or even by Satya. Mei isn't exactly someone he associates with Yoga, let alone enough for her to be an instructor. Still, Genji insists it's a wonderful class...  
"And into the child pose," she instructs. Hanzo's gaze flickers from person to person, watching how they all go about swapping poses. Some, such as Hana, are a little more agile than others. But Hanzo's eyes drift to Mei and stay there.

He's never noticed her legs before.

Her thighs are... well, for lack of a better word, they're thick, but it's visible with every movement that a lot of it is muscle. From climbing ice and carrying her equipment on her back, he assumes. The shape they take as she takes the pose is... pleasing, like watching marshmallows melt over a fire. Clad in black, calf-length Yoga pants and a light blue sports tank, it seems almost perverse to even look at her given how bundled up she usually is.

This pose is good. It's stretching his lower back.

"We'll hold this for another minute and then move into downward dog, ok?" She says. "Remember to control your breathing." Despite the attempt at a calm tone, the infliction at the end of every sentence makes it feel a little like she's excited. Maybe she is. If she's become an instructor, surely she must find a lot of joy in Yoga.

They change positions, and even though she's facing the class, he can't help but observe the way her hips rise until they're in the air. His only regret is that he can't lift his head to continue watching her in this post.

When he and Genji were children, their mother took them to an art museum. One of the pieces being exhibited at the time was a sculpture, and Hanzo found himself fascinated with it, his memories of it being vivid even to this day. It was titled _Undine Rising from the Waters_ and Hanzo had never in his life seen anything like it. Hanamura was littered with sculptures, his home and the temples guarded by stone dragons at every turn... but he'd never seen stone look _soft_ before. The way her clothes clung to her shape, seeming wet and transparent was remarkable -- but her shape made just as much of an impression. The roundness of her hips, the curve of her stomach. Had she not been protected by a red, velvet rope, he may have reached out to try and touch her, to see if she would feel like cold marble or warm skin. Mei reminds him of that statue.

The rest of the session is trying. Not only is Hanzo distracted by his instructor, but the poses become more and more increasingly difficult, more unfamiliar. Although he thinks that he may have passed through without being noticed, however, Mei approaches him at the end of the class. "Hanzo," she says with a smile, watching him roll up the mat Angela had given him. "Genji said something about you joining us, but I didn't think you'd actually show up!" There's humour in her voice as she says this. "How did you like it?"

"It was..." he trails off, wrapping the elastic cord around the mat, trying to not look at her. "I found it beneficial." There's a pause. "I was not aware that you were an instructor."

He finally turns, accepting that this is now a conversation and refusing to be rude, even if he feels ever so guilty for the way he's been looking at her. "Well, I found it helpful when I was stationed in Antarctica for the first time. It was a good way to stay in shape in a small space," she explains with a shrug. "I got my certification between missions so I could help the other researchers."

That is... very like her, actually. "Well, you are very good at it." He offers her a smile as she pushes her glasses back up her nose.

"Listen," she begins, glancing around nervously. Usually he'd be concerned by this, but it's honestly just the way she talks most of the time. It's honestly a little charming. "Don't be upset, but when Genji told me you'd be coming to Yoga, he told me that you've been having trouble sleeping." She pauses, gauging his reaction, only continuing when she's satisfied that he isn't offended or that she hasn't crossed a line. "There are some very simple poses that I like to do before bed to help me relax. If you would like, you're welcome to join me here tonight and I can show you them."

Hanzo considers this. As uncomfortable as this experience was, he can admit that he does feel noticeably relaxed. Although he does worry that his desire to accept her offer may be due to his... observations, Hanzo nods his head. "If it would not be an inconvenience to you."

Mei shakes her head quickly. "No, no, of course not!" She insists. "I would be doing them in my room anyway. This is only a short walk." She pauses, clearing her throat, almost as though to calm herself. Is she... excited? Surely not. "I usually go to bed around 10, so... 9.30?"

Hanzo gives her a nod. "I will see you then. I appreciate this, Mei." He smiles, giving a final nod of acknowledgement before leaving the gym. He could have sworn she was blushing a little, but he knows better. Yoga can be strenuous.

* * *

The set up is a little bit different when it's just the two of them. Hanzo's mat is laid next to hers, both of them facing the mirrors on the wall. "Ok," she begins, nodding to him and reaching out to turn on the soft Yoga music. "Let's start with legs crossed." She returns to her mat, crossing her legs and sitting up straight. Hanzo follows her lead, watching her reflection in the mirror for instruction. "Sitting tall, roll your shoulders. Nice and slowly." She demonstrates, and Hanzo follows. The do this two or three times before she stops, bringing her hands in front of her.  
"Now, bring your hands to your heart," she instructs, waiting to watch Hanzo do so, their hands in the prayer position, "and close your eyes. Take a deep breath in through your nose..." there's a pause as they both inhale, "...and exhale with a sigh." He questions the purpose of this at first, but on the exhale, he instantly notices he feels more at ease.

They continue the breathing exercises, Mei giving gentle instruction to allow oneself to relax, to calm, to have quiet thoughts. In a way, it's similar to meditation, although Mei's voice is different to Zenyatta's. It's softer, quieter, a delicacy to the crispness of the hard consonants. It's... incredibly relaxing.

"Now, interlace your fingers and open your eyes," she instructs. Hanzo had barely realised his eyes were still closed. "We're going to bring our hands behind our head, draw our chin inwards to our chest, nice and gently, keeping our shoulders relaxed..." he tries to not notice the way her chest is puffed out right now. "And we're going to hold that... inhale... and exhale... and now we're going to release." They both drop their arms and Hanzo watches as Mei shifts on her mat. "Now, onto your back..."

Mei lays down on her back, waiting a moment for Hanzo to catch up. She then lifts her legs slightly, her arms locking beneath them. "Now, hug your knees into your chest," she says as she does so. "And then rock side to side, just a little bit." She demonstrates.

Hanzo follows suit, but as he rocks, he finds himself catching glimpses of her in the mirror. From the angle they're laying on, it's a perfect view of the underside of her thighs and her behind. He finds himself very distracted suddenly. His calm mind is suddenly trying desperately to imagine what's trapped beneath her leggings, wondering what the flesh squished between her thighs looks like in this position, and how it would all look if he were looming over her...

"Can you feel it?" She asks, snapping him out of it. He panics, for a moment, worrying that she may have caught him staring, but to his relief, she continues. "It feels nice on your lower back, doesn't it?"

He gives a grunt of approval. "Yes, it does," he replies, nodding his head.

"Now we're going to put our hands on our knees," she explains as she moves, "knees pointing up to the ceiling, legs a little bit apart, arms long, hands holding them up." She pauses for a moment as Hanzo does so. "And then we're going to make little circles, keeping our back straight, like this," she demonstrates.

Hanzo's eyes are drawn back to the mirror as he attempts to concentrate on following along. He's unable to look away from the way her backside presses against the floor, the shape of it as her legs move, squished against the mat, then lifted, then squished, then lifted. He has to close his eyes in order to try and break away from it. What is wrong with him? Mei is a respected scientist and teammate, one who is incredibly intelligent and formidable -- he respects her deeply. He shouldn't be ogling her like this. He isn't Jesse McCree. He doesn't do this.

"And we sit back up," She sits back up, Hanzo following. "Legs crossed again, and we are going to lean to the left, back still straight, and lift our right arm up and over like this." Her arm arches over her. "Try to keep yourself grounded, don't lift your legs off the mat."

Hanzo follows her example, inhaling deeply as he does so. Perhaps, he thinks, this was still a good idea. As long as he tries to keep his eyes away from her more... bountiful areas, he seems to be following along well, and can already feel himself sinking back into the rewarding calm...

"Ah," her arm is dropped, and she watching him in the mirror, her lips squished at the corners. "Here," she says, crawling off her mat and on to his, sitting behind him. Although he moves to drop the pose, her hand comes to the one over his head before he can. "Your arm is good," she assures him, "but..." he feels her free hand come to the opposite leg, right where his thigh meets his hip, and she gently pushes downwards until his leg is touching the met again. More in the front of his mind, though, is that in order for Mei to reach both these parts of his body, her chest is pressing against his back. "There."

Hanzo is unsure if what happens next is something instinctive or something that he does on purpose even though he is sure it's a bad idea, but his hand twists ever so slightly, just enough to take hers in his. She inhales sharply, but she doesn't protest as he lowers their arms, bringing hers to drape over his shoulder, guiding her palm to run from his collarbone to the top of his pectoral muscle, all the while as he leans back into her.

He expects that he'll come to his senses any moment, that he'll stop behaving like a teenage boy, or his brother, or his idiot cowboy friend, but he doesn't. And she doesn't resist, either. "Tell me if I am being--"

"It's fine," she says quickly. Too quickly. Nervously, even. He blinks, meeting her gaze in the mirror's reflection. "Um. I mean. I don't... or, well, it's... good. This. You." She glances away quickly, her free hand moving to push her glasses back up. "Oh no," she mumbles to herself as he turns around to face her on the map.

"Oh no?" He repeats, an eyebrow raised in question. She's turned a deep shade of red, looking down, avoiding eye contact. It's... adorable.

"I..." she pauses, her eyes flickering to the roof, then to the door, then to him and then back to the mat. "I didn't think this would ever..." her eyes widen. "Not that I had thought about it! Or, well, perhaps a little, but..." she pauses, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. A Yoga breath. "I'm sorry," she says, her eyes still closed. "I am not very good at this."

He smiles, absolutely taken by how flustered she is. She'd thought about this before? It's never even crossed his mind -- not just her, but being with women in general. And while he's never found himself desiring over her before... perhaps if she'd said something earlier... Hanzo leans forward, seizing the opportunity and kissing her gently, testing the waters. She responds with a surprised gasp, but doesn't pull away. "And I am not very good at Yoga," he offers.

She watches him, her eyes studying his face from behind her glasses, her cheeks still flushed. And then, without warning, it's Hanzo's turn to be surprised when Mei grabs him by the fabric of the old t-shirt he wears for working out and pulls him back to her, kissing him again. This time it's longer, more natural, a flow behind it. There's enough time now for Hanzo to let his hands wander once the shock subsides. He finally sets his hands on her hips, feeling the roundness, the softness of it all, the thinness of her leggings adding to the excitement. Mei's hands behind to roam over his chest and his shoulders, and it quickly becomes apparent that he hasn't been the only one with wondering eyes and planned destinations. And, judging by the way she's kissing him, this may escalate.

There's break in the kiss, Hanzo about to suggest they retreat to her nearby room, but she speaks first. "I can not believe this," she whispers. "I never thought you'd even look at me."

Despite aching to ravage her right now, and feeling desperately that they need to retire to somewhere with more privacy, this is an injustice that Hanzo absolutely must rectify. He dips in to kiss her neck, trailing from the spot beneath her ear downwards. "Do you have any idea," be says between kisses, sliding down the shoulder of her singlet to have better access to the slope between her neck and shoulder, "how difficult it is to look away from you?" He pauses for a moment, taking time to focus on this spot when his kiss elicits a gasp from her, letting his teeth nip at the skin ever so much. "You are..." he reaches behind her suddenly, his hand firmly yet gently grasping at her behind. "...A _delight._ " If he wasn't hard before, finally feeling her ass after having such thoughts of it absolutely readied him for whatever she might allow.

"Oh my god," she all but gasps as his free hand slides under her singlet, stopping at her sports bra. Damnit. It's much too tight for him to possibly snake his way under. Mei, however, is full of surprises. She quickly pulls back enough to pull her singlet over her head, reaching back to unclasp the hooks at the back as Hanzo quickly kisses her again, this one feverish as he grabs the hem of his own t-shirt. He wants to feel her skin on his, he's decided. Once his t-shirt is off, he quickly helps her pull the sports bra over her head. For a moment he wonders how on earth women manage to get them off _without_ help.

The feeling of Mei's incredibly soft and warm breasts against his firm chest is, as Hanzo expected, incredible. He can't stop running his hands over her. Every part of her body is something new, something that drives him wild. She's all softness, all curves, and finding the softest parts of her is an exploration that is incomparable. And the sweetness of her mouth are to die for, her kisses pure sugar on his lips. He pulls her onto his lap, her thighs straddling him and opening up an entirely new sensation as she grinds against him, her crotch directly against the erection contained beneath his pants. He wants her so badly right now. "Remove these," he says, tugging at the waistband of her leggings, "before they are damaged."

She sits back onto the mat, rolling back and shimming them down, Hanzo pulling them past her calves and thanking the universe that Yoga requires bare feet, meaning there are no sneakers to get in the way. He pulls her back against him, Mei's lips kissing along his jawline, but his attention is in the mirror as he gently runs his hand over her behind. Only clad in a pair of white panties, he marvels at the reflection in the mirror as his fingers sink into what exposed flesh there is, Mei giving a pleased sigh. It's... sublime, the perfect roundness of it, the fullness, the sudden and sharp curve beneath that becomes her thigh, the dimples in the small of her back -- he's almost overwhelmed, honestly. "You are perfect," he whispers. Mei pulls her head back to look him in the eyes, studying his expression, and then kisses him with a fire he can't say he's expected from her. He has to have her.

"Mei," he begins, his voice breathy, ragged, trying to contain himself. "If you do not want to--"

"No," she interrupts. "I want this," her voice is as breathy as his, and it's thrilling to hear. "Now, please."

He raises an eyebrow. "Here?"

Mei nods quickly, slipping back and hooking her thumbs under the top of her panties. "I'm on the pill," she assures him. " _Please,_ Hanzo."  
That's enough for him, and next thing Hanzo knows he's fumbling to get out of the remainder of his clothes as she slips her underwear off. He soon looms over her, his length poking at the outside of her slit... but she raises her hand quickly, pushing it against his chest. "Wait," she gasps. She rolls over so she's on her stomach, raising her hips in the air, presenting herself to him. "Like this." He's curious at first -- Hanzo's had his share of lovers in the past, and this isn't a position he's ever found himself employing from the very first time... but then he spots her gazing at their reflection in the mirror ahead of them. A little surprising, but incredibly arousing to know. Even the shy, nerdy Mei has her dirty streak.

He takes hold of her hips, that alone causing Mei to give a small whimper of delight, before carefully entering her -- slowly, savouring it all. The sweet tightness of the first few moments, the warm wetness, the way her flesh seems to capture whatever isn't inside her yet. For the first time in many years, Hanzo has concerns as to how long he will last. He pushes further, Mei whining beneath him as he does, and once he's satisfied with how much she's taken of him, he begins to fuck her -- but he does so slowly. Agonisingly so. He wants to watch her face in the mirror, enthralled in how her expression shifts from one of pleasure to one of frustration. God help him, she is absolutely adorable. He almost feels like it will be a sin to defile her the way he longs to.

"Please," she begs again. God, she's good at begging, and it's all Hanzo needs to relent and speed his pace, causing her to give a short, delighted cry. "Oh god," she gasps, her mouth hanging open, her fingers gripping at the edge of the Yoga mat as he fucks her. They continue like this for a while, settling into a rhythm before she reaches down between her legs and begins to rub at her clit in circles. "Ahh!" She squeezes her eyes, moaning, the sight and sound eliciting a groan from Hanzo in response. "Harder, please!" He obliges her, fucking her harder and faster, holding on to her hips to keep her in place. Her ass bounces against him, the cheeks clapping together at times, and sight of which would be enough to make Hanzo cum if he wasn't so focused on finding out what Mei sounds like in the throws of release.

Her moans are louder, more frequent, her hand moving faster. She's close, he can tell. She just needs something to get her over the edge. On a whim, and out of a desire to mark her in some way, he removes a hand from her hip, squeezes the flesh of one of her ass checks and then slaps it in a swift movement. She squeals, a smile spreading across her face. She like that. Hanzo raises and lowers his hand again, fascinated by the way her flesh ripples and jiggles in response, and Mei unravels beneath him. There is no way that Hanzo could have anticipated how her orgasm would manifest, although it's entirely suited to her. She scrunches up her flushed face, looking as though shes giving a silent scream for a moment as her body tenses and her hips begin to buck against him. Then she releases a high pitched, sharp squeal in pleasure, the side of her head buried against the mat. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, _yes,_ " she whines before releasing a final, long, loud moan, a few more whines following as she comes down from the high.

While Hanzo regards it as a miracle that he got through that without losing control of himself, he knows that he's going to follow her very soon. "On your back," he orders quickly, his words short and urgent. She doesn't question, quickly obliging him, both of them gasping for air as they get into position.

He grabs her thighs from underneath her knees, hooking her legs over his shoulders. He doesn't release them as he enters her, wanting to feel the strong, fleshy part of her legs on his hands. She gives another whine as he begins to fuck her again, watching the way her breasts bounce, watching her face flush. His grip on her thighs tighten, and it's almost enough to send him over the edge. His breathing is ragged, he can feel his core tightening as he closes in -- but the sight of her taking her index finger between her swollen lips, biting it as she gazes at him, her expression dreamy, cheeks flushed, eyes hazy and lost entirely in lust -- that's what finally breaks him.

He grips onto her for dear life, gritting his teeth together as he reaches his peak, slamming in to her, needing every inch of her there and then as he lets out an incredibly loud, primal growl. He drives his cock deep into her, all the way to the base as he spills into her. Filling such a luscious woman -- who's shape is the _epitome_ of fertility -- with his seed satisfies him on a primitive level that has remained undiscovered to him until now. This could, quite possibly, be a sample of heaven.

After a moment of silence, not moving as they both come back to earth, he joins her on the mat, laying beside her as they both catch their breath. Mei is the first to speak, still a little out of breath. "I can't believe we did that," she laughs. "What if someone had walked in?"

Hanzo shrugs, gesturing for her to rest her head on his shoulder, wanting her beside him, that primal need spurring him to keep her close for a while. He wonders if it's a new urge or one that he's just forgotten about over time. Honestly, he doesn't really care. "If someone had walked in on us," he begins, pausing to give a long, satisfied exhale as she settles into him, "would we have even noticed?"

Mei giggles, the sound of which gives Hanzo a new kind of rush. "Probably not," she admits. "At least, though, you'll sleep well tonight."

"Yes," he replies with a smile. "I believe I will make this a regular activity."

"What?" She asks, one of her eyebrows raised. "The Yoga, or... this?"

"Both."

**Author's Note:**

> WEW.  
> This fic was a commission. wew wild
> 
> Sorry if I fucked up anything about Yoga. I've done it like four times in my life and it's always been newbie classes.


End file.
